Boy meets death
(Haha, get it ? Instead of boy meets world ? No? whatever, i found it funny .-. ) Okay but seriously, quick warning. Drug use is mentioned for all of whats currently been written. If you arent okay with that then click the home button. Seriously. Strong drug content. Characters so far : Herodus , Aerys Hysteria (Herodus' POV) Drugs. They were an easy escape from my life, or they seemed like it. What could one little taste hurt ? It's not like I dont deserve to take a load off. I've been running around with these guys all week doing robberies just to get some money for mom so we could pay rent. To make the -minimum- payment on their bills. So.. why not? Johnney pulled the bag and pulled the zipper, revealing a plethora of items I had never seen before.. Some looked like powdered sugar others were strange liquids in needles. None looked fun.. "Whats wrong Herodus " they said mockingly, making fun of mystrange name, "Wussin' out ?" "No! Give me that one." I said, pointing to one of the needles. "The heroin ?" said michael. "You really havent been around this block before, have you?" "Just give it here"I said. "at least let one of us help you. The last thing we need is you accidentally stabbing yourself in the neck or something." said johnney. I took a quick look around the room to see two other people whos name i had forgotten. "Fine, hurry it up though. I don't have all day" "Sure...whatever kid" he said laughing and helped me tie the ribbon across my arm and inject it". For a little while everything was okay, I started feeling relaxed. Like my troubles were gone. Meanwhile i vaguely noticed the others using various other substances which he currently didnt care about. He liked thi- Suddenly there was pain. Everywhere. Something was wrong. Very wrong. "Guys .. guys help.." but they only laughed at me. Assumed it was some kind of trip or something. "HELP ME!" I screamed, the world starting the blur, and the burning across his body spread to his bones. And suddenly there was light. Everywhere, a beautiful eye-burning brightness and the pain, for a moment, was gone. But quickly came back with fear. Johnney was smoking on the other side of the room, and and all I could here was crackling and multiple snaps everywhere. He could see the screams of the others. Their motions of fear. But there was no sound to their cries. Blood began pouring from the burn marks and melted area of Johnneys body where.. whatever it was had hit him. I was terrified. My heart was racing and the pain was coming back and nothing was helping, not even the breathing technique for when you get a bad high that the others had shown him. What if this was real ? It couldnt be. Was this real blood everywhere ? What was happening, whats this light ?! My thoughts raced and the pain reached another climax as that same blue light shot from me.. ME to one of the unnamed boys and I saw his motions of agony. It didn't take long for it to jump from person to person. The worst part was I watched it all. I had to. My body was frozen and my eyes were stuck following that light wherever it trailed. I say eyes boil and skin smoke wherever I looked. The smell of burnt clothing and skin filled the air. Soon enough, everyone was dead and I broke free from whatever chains were holding me in place. "Nononononono none of this is happening its just a bad hi- GRAH!" I stumbled out of the door to the old shack we were in and was instantly met by more pain which helped me regain my senses. I howled for help and no one came. My head was starting to clear and slowly i regained the ability to think clearly. What the hell was that ? After I looked around for a moment and regained my bearings (of what i could, of course) I slowly cracked the door and was instantly met with that smell and I puked on the floor, and then again when i saw the fried corpses of the people who I was with just minutes ago. One of the boys was missing his eyes... I could actually see where they shot onto the floor, pieces of skin, hair, melted flesh lying everywhere. Michael's fingers had actually been fused together... There was no way this was happening. Absolutely no way. Impossible. "No, I'm going home " i told myself. I had to think rationally. Maybe I had fallen asleep and this is just some nightmare side effect. Nightmares After the walk home i promptly took a completely random handful of sleeping pills and fell asleep on the couch . But my dreams were no salvation. I had no idea where I was but it felt like i was floating in the void. All around me were screams and flashes of what i had witnessed in the waking world. These images played over and over from all sides in every speed imaginable. Slow motion, fast forward, rewind, until i had memorized in every horrific detail exactly what I, not the drug, had done. I came to terms with this here. Not that i had killed people who I considered my friends, but that I myself had created that light. That energy. Lightning. The moment i had this moment of truth, the scenery changed. I was at the public library, and everything was silent.. Until i turned around. Behind me in the parking lot the world shifted to a hellish vision. The sky was a blood red, accented by the smell of death and decay caused by the bodies on the ground, scattered everywhere. My eyes suddenly locked onto a single living being, not far away. And then he was in front of me . I was shocked, wondering how he had traveled so quickly but upon looking at his face it was myself.. What was i doing here ? And then my- no his- face mutated into a grotesque figure of the first remains i had ever seen. Johnney. Again and again I heard him scream at me, asking me why I murdered him. "I didnt mean to ! It was an accident!" I screamed. But it made no difference. "KID DOES SORRY BRING ME BACK?!" Immediately taken aback by the comment, I looked over to see his hand on my my arm, right where the ribbon was tied, and the pain started all over again. Murderous pain shooting through my body like wildfire. And then it ended just like always. I woke up as usual with that question ringing in my ears "Why did you murder me?". It was almost as if someone had actually said it. This guilt was hell. And in reality, he knew he'd never come to peace with what he saw or did. This was the real world, not a dream. It had been a month since that incident and the police were calling it a freak electrical accident. "No joke" i said to myself as I changed the channel on our old busted up TV. It all still felt fake. I killed someone. Not even just one person. Four. Not with a weapon, but some.. Some thing I didn't even understand. I quickly went to take some pain killers and inspect my wounds from the event, from which I had mostly healed. Originally i was covered with bruises and marks.. I-I guess from the electricity.. or.. "no.. I'm not thinking about this again." Definitely not in the morning. I inspected the one wound which hadn't healed: A ring around my arm from where they had helped me tie the ribbon around my upper arm. A symbol that it had happened. Proof that I was some kind of freak. This is the official ending for Boy Meets Death. From this point on is a legitimate continuation of Herodus' past, however it is not a continuation of the above story and only vaguely references the above story. Two years in the future. Age: Seventeen. Mom Herodus walked into his house and placed a small stack of different sized dollar bills on the table. He wasn't proud of how he got the money, but he never was. People shouldn't have to threaten and hurt other people just to have food for a few more days. This would be on his conscience for a while.. Like always. I walked inside my house and walked to my moms room. Man.. she was a sight for sore eyes.. She had some kind of lung disease and has to wear an oxygen mask and she couldnt move around very well. She had beautiful brown hair , like mine except darker, and wonderful blue eyes. It hurt to see her like this.. "Hey mom.." i said "I got a bit of cash for doing some odd jobs around town. I think it will help us out for a little while. I can go by and get some of that cake you like tomorrow. " I said gingerly I desperately waited for a response, because sometimes I wasnt sure she was even alive.. It was terrible. I looked around our broken home which was deep in the ghetto. Our walls were cracked and the wall paper was coming off. I had to fix this. My mom didn't deserve to live in this. "Thats nice dear.. What kind of jobs?" she said to me. I stammered. I didn't really expect that one "Oh uh.. just some manual labor for people around the city. Thats all." I said. "You're such a sweet boy.. But you need to get" she stopped to breathe "some rest for school tomorrow.. Its important to keep your grades up.." she said. "Alright. I will mom." I kissed her on the forehead and actually went to go lie down. Just because I lie about where I get the money doesn't mean I shouldn't listen to my mom. Death in the Family "DAMNIT!" He yelled as he struck the wall, a strange vacuum-like sound coming from behind him. He woke up and she hadn't been breathing, the gas mask just pushing useless air onto her lifeless face. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" Yelled Herodus again, tearing another hole into the wall with his fist, needless to say he was angry. The woman who had endured a lifetime of poverty for him was now dead, after all he had done to try and keep her happy. "ITS." this time he hit the door, a small amount of blood coming from his knuckles "NOT. FAIR!" again he bashed it with as much force as possible, putting a large crack down the cheap wooden door, meanwhile somewhere outside a car alarm went off. Herodus eventually calmed from his rage and it turned into sorrow, as he laid against the corner of the living room sobbing, all the while another car alarm went off. Eventually this drew his attention once he calmed a little more, especially since they seemed to be growing louder. He walked out of their- no, his run down house in the ghetto, and looked at the street to see almost all the car alarms in the neighborhood going off at once, complete with people coming out to investigate. A few houses down there was a man in the street wearing a long shin length green trench coat with black hems, which was opened and unbuttoned to reveal a basic white T-shirt and a pair of jeans, though, most notably the man had white hair. The young man seemed to be staring directly at Herodus, and oddly enough he felt drawn to him, so naturally Herodus went to investigate and once he was within roughly ten feet of him, all the car alarms stopped simultaneously. Somehow he felt that the man was responsible. "Who are you" Hero asked, and the man, who couldn't have been more than 30 replied "I feel as though you won't believe me." . Okay, now I have to know. thought Herodus. "Try me" I said. "My name is Aerys. " he said, a small smile forming at the ends of his mouth. "I'm an Ancient Wikian god born so long ago you couldn't possibly comprehend it, and I'm here because I'm your father." ...What? "Buddy, look... I'm really in no freakin' mood for this right now so" "I really don't care." he replied flatly. "I'm not here to shit glitter on you, or sugar coat the world for you. I'm here for a reason." suddenly all ounce of humor left the mans face "I know what just happened in that house.." Aerys continued, his coat flapping slightly in the wind, his white hair rustling "And I know how you live. The things you've done. But you've... maintained who you are despite all of it.." he finished Herodus tried to speak, to question how he knew, to somehow retaliate against the man, but somewhere in his mind a small piece of him wondered if he was telling the truth but just as he went to question him again, it suddenly had its answer. The air exploded with pressure, the sudden force bringing Herodus to his knees, the only thing stopping him from slamming into the ground was that he managed to catch himself with his arms. "Herodus, you need to listen to me." Hero lifted his head to lock eyes with the man, but he was startled to find he had moved closer- much closer, and that his eyes had a strange hypnotic glaze to them "You are at a very fragile point in your life. The single moment that will decide who you will become for the rest of your years. A thief, thug, and murderer.." he said with disdain, while images of him breaking windows, throwing drawers in a strangers house looking for valuables, and a single gunshot and a thud in a dark alley "Or a symbol of hope." The god kneeled down to better see the boys face "You can save lives Hero, defend the weak, and fight the evils in the world head on, rather than aid them." again, images of a new him. A better him flashed in his mind. Parrying swords with what can only be described as a monstrosity, pulling a child from a decrepit room riddled with insects, and returning to a home where he was respected. Where he was proud to bear his own name, and hold his own stake to the world. "You can choose who you will be, I wont rob you of that freedom, but you can change the entire world right now at this very second with one word. You can change yourself. Your life. Everything. Just tell me who you want to be." Hero felt like he was about to throw up. Everything seemed so real all of a sudden. He suddenly understood how fragile his life was and how it could change so suddenly, how this man might really be his father, how he could become the person he used to dream to be at night. The dark sky loomed over him, as if to listen to his choice, the busted street lamps towered above him as if they were ready to fall, and the whole world was completely silent. And the god standing before him waited. Hero fought the lump in his throat and coughed "I want to " he hesitated, not because he was deciding but because he felt like the gods, no, his fathers stare alone was ready to crush him "help others" The pressure from the world lifted sending Hero into a coughing fit while Aerys stood up and smiled, revealing an almost intimidating smile. He helped the Demi-God to his feet with one arm and pulled him close with the other: "Then repeat after me" he said, and for some reason he synchronized with the god, speaking a short sentence in an ancient gibberish. And the ground shook. Herodus realized that they had been in the middle of the street this entire time, but he also realized that the already cracked pavement was splitting even more as something underneath shoved at underside of the road, and eventually broke through. Giant roots that twirled and spiraled around one another rose from the ground in two places and came together in a giant arch, at least seven foot tall. But that was the most amazing part, the inside of the arch began to shimmer and pulse until the view changed from a run down street in the ghetto to a giant grassy plain with what looked to be wooden shacks, or cabins, not far in the distance. He looked around for his father, but he was gone. Hero took a single deep breath and stepped through the arch and onto the island refugee for Demi-Gods. Camp Wikiana. Category:Story Category:Kile574 Category:Old